Geistcaster
A mage who ties herself to the occult arts and bends eerie dark forces to her will. Hit Die d4 Skill points 2 + Int Class Features All of the following are class features of the Geistcaster. Weapon and Armor Proﬁciency: Geistcasters are proﬁcient with all simple weapons. They are proﬁcient with light armor but not shields. Incants: You begin your career with knowledge of three Incants. You have access to the disciplines of Spirit, Spite, and either Flame or Frostwind. Once you know an Incant, you must ready it before you can use it (see Incants Readied, below). An Incant is considered an arcane spell and is affected by spell resistance unless otherwise noted in its description, and you provoke attacks of opportunity when you invoke one. All Incants have verbal components, however the somatic components of Incants are very simple, and so you can avoid arcane spell failure as long you wear only light armor. You learn additional Incants at higher levels, as shown below. You must meet an Incant’s prerequisite to learn it, see table below to determine the highest-level incant you can learn. To learn or cast an Incant, you must have a Charisma score equal to at least 10 + the spell level. The Difficulty Class for a saving throw against your Incants is 10 + the spell level + your Charisma modifier. Upon reaching 4th level, and at every even-numbered Geistcaster level after that (6th, 8th, 10th, and so on), you can choose to learn a new Incant in place of one you already know. In effect, you lose the old Incant in exchange for the new one. You can choose a new Incant of any level you like, as long as you observe your restriction on the highest-level Incant you know and have a high enough Charisma score; you need not replace the old Incant with an Incant of the same level. For example, upon reaching 10th level, you could trade in a single 1st-, 2nd-, 3rd- or 4th-level Incant for an Incant of 5th level or lower, as long as you meet the prerequisites of the new Incant. You can swap only a single Incant at any given level. Incants Readied: You can ready all three of the Incants you know at 1st level, but as you advance in level and learn more Incants, you must choose which Incants to ready. You ready your Incants by ritually chanting for 5 minutes. The Incants you choose remain readied until you decide to chant again and change them. You need not sleep or rest for any long period of time to ready your Incants; any time you spend 5 minutes in ritual chanting, you can change your readied Incants. You begin an encounter with all your readied Incants uninvoked, regardless of how many times you might have already invoked them since you chose them. When you invoke an Incant, you invoke it for the current encounter, so each of your readied Incants can be invoked once per encounter (until you recover them, as described below). You can recover an invoked Incant by making a successful Will save as a free action during your turn. The DC to recover an Incant is equal to 15 + the spell level of the desired Incant. On a failed save, you take damage equal to the spell level of the Incant you attempted to recover. You may attempt to recover an invoked Incant once per turn. Auras Known: You begin play with knowledge of one 1st level Aura from any of the three Geistcaster Disciplines. At 2nd, 5th, 9th, 14th, and 20th level, you can choose additional Auras. Unlike Incants, Auras are not expended, and you do not have to ready them. All the Auras you know are available to you at all times, and you can change the Aura you are currently using as a swift action. An Aura is a supernatural ability unless otherwise stated in the Aura description. Unlike with other Incants, you cannot learn a new Aura at higher levels in place of one you already know. Unnatural Presence: There is an air of unnatural power around you that others notice. You gain a +1 deformity bonus on Intimidate checks, but also take a -2 deformity penalty on Diplomacy, Handle Animal, Ride, and wild empathy checks. You also accumulate witchmarks if you take geistcraft or metaincant feats, as your body begins to be warped by an overexposure to your magic. For each geistcraft and metaincant feat you take, and you must pick a mild witchmark (see list below). If you have 5 or more witchmarks, you must instead choose a moderate witchmark; if you have 8 or more witchmarks, you must instead choose a severe witchmark. The intimidate bonus from Unnatural Presence is increased by +1 for each witchmark you have. Geistcraft Feat: Beginning at 2nd level, you have the option to gain a bonus feat. You must meet the prerequisite (if any) in order to select a feat as a bonus feat. You have the option to gain another bonus feat every two levels after 2nd (4th, 6th, 8th, etc...) except 10th level. The list of feats you can select includes any geistcraft feat (Aura Mastery, Discipline Mastery, and Incant Mastery) and any metaincant feat. Slippery Mind (Ex): At 7th level, you gain the ability to shrug off magical effects that would otherwise control or compel you. If you are affected by an enchantment and fail your saving throw, one round later you can attempt your saving throw again. You only get this one extra chance to succeed on your saving throw. Grand Geistcaster (Ex): Starting at 10th level, you gain the ability to repress your unnatural presence and all of your witchmarks for a number of minutes each day equal to your Geistcaster level x your Charisma modifier. You can activate or deactivate this ability as a swift action, and can divide up your available minutes as you wish. While this ability is active, you are not affected by any deformity bonuses or penalties from your unnatural presence, nor do you show or benefit from your witchmarks. A True Seeing spell or similar ability reveals your witchmarks. Your increased control over your magic also allows you to attempt to recover as many invoked incants as you want during your turn, until you fail a save to recover one. Class Skills: Bluff, Concentration, Craft, Diplomacy, Handle Animal, Intimidate, Knowledge (arcana), Knowledge (the planes), Profession, Spellcraft. Witchmarks Mild Witchmarks Mild witchmarks are entirely cosmetic changes to your appearance that increase the severity of your unnatural presence, but otherwise have no noticeable effect. * Black Blood: When you bleed, your blood is unnaturally black in hue. * Dilated Eyes: Your pupils are unusually visibly and oddly dilated. * Greasy Hair: No matter how much you clean your hair, it is always greasy and unkempt. * Long Nails: Your nails quickly grow unusually long and sharp. * Long Tongue: Your tongue is unnaturally long. * Pale Skin: Your skin is noticeably pale and never seems to tan even the slightest. * Persistent Cough: Even when you have otherwise perfect health, you occasionally give a rasping cough. * Scent of Incense: There is a perpetual smell of heavy, but not necessarily unpleasant, incense that follows you. * Sharpened Teeth: More of your teeth are sharp than is normal or necessary. * Warts: You always seem to have a few warts on your finger joints, the backs of your hands, and/or your face. Moderate Witchmarks Moderate witchmarks are extraordinary abilities that warp your body in noticeable and beneficial ways, in addition to increasing the severity of your unnatural presence, but carry with them other unsettling side effects as well. * Bark-like Skin: Your skin is dry and coarse, with cracks that make it seem formed of stiff bark. Because of your hardened skin you gain +2 natural armor, but also are more sluggish and take a -1 penalty to Initiative. * Bloody Ears and Nose: You always seem to be bleeding from your ears and nose, usually a small trickle but much more during combat. Because of your body's determination to produce extra blood you gain +10 hit points, but also are more distracted and take a -2 penalty to Search, Spot, and Listen checks. * Gaunt Frame: You have gradually become extremely thin and lanky, acquiring an almost skeletal appearance. Because of your emaciated figure you gain a +2 bonus on Reflex saves, but also are weakened and take a -1 penalty to Strength-based ability checks and skill checks. If you choose this witchmark, you cannot choose the Obese Frame witchmark. * Obese Frame: You have gradually become taller and much heavier than the normal height and weight of your kind. Because of your overweight figure you gain a +2 bonus on Fortitude saves, but also are slower and take a -1 penalty to Dexterity-based ability checks and skill checks. If you choose this witchmark, you cannot also choose the Gaunt Frame witchmark. * Seeps and Sores: You always have a few open, painful lesions that seep yellow ichor. Because of your acclimatization to constant irritation you gain a +4 bonus on Concentration checks, but also are constantly unwell and take 1d6 points of nonlethal damage after every encounter. * Thick, Corded Hair: Your hair has coiled into more than a dozen long, ropy cords of flesh-like hair that sometimes seem to move slightly of their own accord. Because of this unnatural change you gain XXX, but also are repellent to animals and take a -2 penalty to Handle Animal, Ride, and wild empathy checks. * Rotten Mouth: Your mouth and gums swell, bleed, and rot. Because of your habituation to sickness and filth, you gain a +4 bonus to saves against disease and poison, but also are unpleasant to converse with and observe and take a -1 penalty to Charisma-based ability checks and skills checks (except Intimidate checks). Severe Witchmarks Severe witchmarks are supernatural abilities that indicate you are wholly imbued with dark energy, increasing the severity of your unnatural presence but also granting powerful changes. * Geistfire Eye: One of your eyes rots away, leaving an eerie white flame in the empty socket. You gain darkvision out to 60 feet (or add 30 feet to the range of your existing darkvision) and can see perfectly in complete darkness, even magical darkness, out to that distance. You also see as if benefiting from a permanent See Invisibility spell cast by a sorcerer of your class level. However, you are also blinded for 1 round (no save) if you are within 5 feet of a source of overwhelming good. If you choose this witchmark, you cannot also choose the Fate's Third Eye witchmark. * Fate's Third Eye: XXX. However, XXX. If you choose this witchmark, you cannot also choose the Geistfire Eye witchmark. * XXX * XXX * XXX To-be Used: However, if you are subjected to a divination spell or spell-like ability that normally would reveal your alignment, your alignment registers as evil. This has no affect against attempts to smite evil or spells such as Holy Smite or Holy Word. You alignment is unchanged, you simply register as evil to any attempt to discern your alignment.